


Scarlet Blue (Book #1)

by Athena_4



Series: Scarlet Blue [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awesome Wanda Maximoff, Bruce Banner & Tony Stark Friendship, Deaf Clint Barton, F/M, Good Sibling Pietro Maximoff, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, POV Wanda Maximoff, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25829101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena_4/pseuds/Athena_4
Relationships: Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Steve Rogers
Series: Scarlet Blue [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874083
Kudos: 5





	Scarlet Blue (Book #1)

Wanda and Pietro’s phone provided by SHIELD was ringing loudly. 

“Wanda, answer the phone,” Pietro said grumply. 

“You’re closer to the phone,” said Wanda. They slept in a bunk bed where Pietro was on the lower bunk. 

Pietro complained but got up and answered the phone. Wanda closed her eyes again and tried to sleep for a few extra minutes. The only reason why SHIELD would call them in the middle of the night would be for a mission. She really didn’t feel like going on a mission tonight though. It was one of the few nights she had managed to go to sleep without too much trouble with no terrifying nightmares. 

When Pietro was done on the phone, she threw a pillow at Wanda and said, “Get ready.”

Wanda threw the pillow back at Pietro. “What is the mission about?”

“Someone stole the Tesseract and used some magic to turn some of the agents, including Clint.”

“What?” 

"Fury is going to activate the Avengers Initiative to fight back.”

“We already turned that down months ago though.”

“Fury doesn’t expect us to fight in combat but he thinks our experience with the Tesseract might help them find it. He also wants you just in case Banner turns into the Hulk.”  
“Fine.”

Wanda got up and got dressed in comfortable clothes and started to braid her hair. Before SHIELD, she did a simple ponytail but now she braided her hair as it made her look younger and vulnerable. She wanted fellow SHIELD agents to overlook her and not see her as a threat. It was a strategy to hide her abilities.

As she was braiding her hair, Pietro explained their assignment and said, “We’re going to be separate just for a short time. You gonna be okay with that?”

“I’ll be fine. You worry too much sometimes.”

“It’s my job.”

“Your job,” Wanda said as she got up, “is going to Calcutta with Nat and recruiting Dr. Banner.”

“Which should be fun.”

“I still think it makes more sense for me to go with Nat.”

“Nat is fully capable of convincing Banner to join without getting him green.”

“But just as a precautionary measure—”

“We’re not risking you using your ability in front of everyone and endangering your life.”

Wanda sighed. Their abilities must remain a secret for their safety. They couldn’t let Hydra know that their successful experiments are alive, working for their biggest enemy. And they couldn’t let SHIELD know all the work they have done for Hydra. All of their agents they killed for Hydra. To most SHIELD workers, they were just known as the orphans that were held as hostages and experimented by a cult in Sokovia. Only few knew Hydra was still present in this world, though barely, and that the Maximoffs did their dirty work. 

“I know, Pietro.”

“I get that I can be annoying with this but—”

“It’s not annoying Pietro.” Wanda got up and hugged her brother. “But I just don’t want you to feel scared all the time.”

“Thanks,” he said. “We better get going.” 

They left their apartment room, which was provided by SHIELD. They went downstairs to Captain Steve Rogers’ apartment. Pietro said his one last good bye to Wanda and left the building.  
Wanda was now alone standing in front of Steve Roger’s apartment alone to recruit him to help them find the Tesseract back. She knocked on the door.

“Who is it?” he said. Even though it was the middle of the night, it didn’t sound like he was asleep in the first place.

“This is Agent Maximoff from SHIELD.”

She could hear him unlocking the door and then he opened it. She wasn’t sure what she was expecting when she was going to meet Captain America but it certainly wasn’t him in an apron with frosting all over him.

“Sorry for the mess. Please come in.”

When she walked in, she could see the source of the mess. He had been baking a cake in the middle of the night. 

“Um, Captain Rogers. I’m sorry to bother you at night but I’m here for your first mission with SHIELD.”

“Yes. Sorry for the mess again. Please sit.”

They sat in the kitchen facing each other. Wanda handed him a file. “I’m sure you’re familiar with the Tesseract. It’s been recently stolen.”

“By who?”

“Loki. He’s…not from around here.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“We need your help with taking the Tesseract from him and stop whatever his plan is.”

“When do I start?”

“How about now? Pack your basic belongings. We’re going to head off soon.”


End file.
